siraeinfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Ancient Age :Before the gods had ushered in the First Age, the world of Erdyn was shrouded in an Arcane Mist with various races of Primordial Beasts that called it home. :The dragons, a race of flying creatures that controls the skies, had come into conflict with the titans, rulers of the surface. At the ending phase of the conflict, the dragons had forced the surviving titans deep into their underground burrows. Some time later, the titans were discovered by one of the weaker races who lived underground for their own survival against the Beasts above that had driven them underground as well. With vengeance in their hearts, the gods slew many of the titans and stole their power so they could wage war against the Primordial Beasts. Using the titans hearts to forge powerful armour and weapons, while their souls powered their impressive magic, the gods emerged from their lairs and cast away the Mist that threatened them. While they strode to war, there were several titans who had managed to convince the gods to allow them to join them, rather than face death. The blood and wrecked bodies of the titans broke down and soon formed the first of the giants. :In the midst of their crusade, the gods sought an alliance with the dragons by meeting with their Lord, Vekae. Vekae taught the gods how to create the daemons, warrior-servants to serve them in their conflict. Eventually, the gods and dragons were victorious against their adversaries. However many of the Primordial Beasts were not so easily killed and so coalesced into the Abyss, an entirely new realm. Giants rose to prominence around this time as the titans' souls had fertilized the elements. :In the shadow of their victory, the gods began to build the world anew, atop the old, by using their remaining strength and the souls they had imprisoned to fuel their spells. They created the first of the humans to help populate the world itself. However, the creatures of the Abyss had weaved portions of their own essense into the souls of humanity, something that many of the gods did not notice, as they had been weakened from their conflict and creation. :While they were victorious in the war alongside the gods, the dragons' numbers could not be so easily replenished. In a stroke of imagination, Vekae used the humans as a template in order to create the dragonkin, each of which contained a soul fragment of a dragon. Once a dragonkin died, their souls were to be collected in order to birth a new dragon soul and repopulate their numbers quickly. First Age The Great Fall :As humans spread out across Erdyn, a new faction of gods rebelled against their leadership as they could sense the Abyss within their creations, fearing the Abyss' re-emergence into the world. :As the rebels engaged the loyalists within their domains, a group of gods and goddesses descended upon Erdyn to wage war against the mortals. Asifa, Isar, Daramma, and Hazardia created new monsters that had the sole purpose of wiping out all life. Whenever their beasts were not enough, the gods themselves took to the field. The four gods had managed to eventually corner humanity within their last strongholds. :With the loyalist gods progressively winning their war against their enemies, they enacted a spell that separated the domain of the gods from Erdyn, effectively creating a divine realm where all gods attain their powers. With much of their powers taken from them, the four gods were eventually defeated by chosen human warriors. The humans marked the day as a great victory against the "evil gods", while many of the gods noticed the significant decrease in their own power when they left their divine realm. Birth of Civilization :Along with many of their sibling races, the gods formed their own kingdom. By utilizing the giants, a race that descended from Primordial Creatures, the gods constructed Char Actus for themselves and their most devoted. Their human followers was gifted the kingdom of Trigutan that laid within the shadows of Char Actus atop of the mountain. :From the home of Trigutan, humans began to spread as their gods did as well. To increase their power over others and their own kind, the gods create the Dark Abyss to act as a prison, entombing Chaos and other beings within its walls. :After some time, the gods discover that the death of mortals led to their souls being devoured by Chaos, slowly reviving it with each death. To stop this from happening, the gods forged the afterlife to house the souls of both gods and mortals before they were to be returned. :Facing some friction between various factions, many gods decide upon splitting themselves off and forming new pantheons, taking their human followers with them. Over time, these pantheons formed themselves their own culture, style and magic. Within each pantheon, they create their own afterlives to have better control over the souls of their followers. Oraco's Awakening :The first lord of the demons began his preparations to invade Erdyn and topple the rule of the gods from the mortal realm. He slowly began corrupting the more weak minded of humanity into the gathering of magical energy. With it, the Lord slowly opened a doorway into the Underworld, allowing him to grant his worshippers magical powers that rivalled most priests. He orchestrated dozens of monster spawnings and "accidents" so his followers could come into the scenario and solve then. They quickly gathered for themselves significant political sway in several nations. :Demon Lord revitalizes Oraco the Dragon from his slumber and issue a deal with him. As Oraco is going to die anyway due to a curse from the gods, he agreed to kill as many things as possible. Pre-Demon Wars :After several hundred years of relative peace among kingdoms and countries, the residents of the Underworld, called demons, begin to be united beneath the banner of a singular Demon King. They begin to fuel their armouries to churn out weapons of war to be waged against the gods and mortals that might oppose them. ::The Underworld was the realm born from the negative emotions and thoughts from mortals, gods, and animals that had passed through the afterlife. The excess emotions eventually gave birth to the first of the demons. :Angels, beings born from the cleansing of Chaos from Erdyn and the shining divine light of the gods after its defeat, noticed the movements of the demons and begin to mobilize to halt their advance for when it starts. :Humans and the other races of Erdyn have lived within prosperity as they live alongside their gods. Trade is rampant and warfare is relatively rare amongst kingdoms and nations. Despite this, they are still somewhat distant from each other. As peace has prospered, the various nations' military were rather ill prepared for any sort of engagement against a more numerous or organized force. :The gods at this time most frequently visited their followers in person to better establish a relationship with the people. Second Age :Humans unite and push back demons demons create other creatures to divide humanity Other Eiteran Plague Coming into existence since the first time Chaos had come into contact with another people following its banishment, the Eiteran Plague was unleashed upon humanity, devastating many civilizations and burying them under their own corpses. It acts as a sort of parasite, one that is born from the souls of the cursed and consuming all around them. Nearing the end of their initial era and nearing their eradication, the Eiteran latched itself upon Anhera Theod, the champion of the gods, when he was placed into a magical stasis. When Anhera was discovered, he was experimented upon by the Human Kings and ultimately allowed access to the world shortly after.